1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus with a rotatable hanger fixed on a rack.
2. Related Art
With the rapid changes in the business environment, the information market has undergone many innovative changes. The most obvious trend is that the IT operational environment is going to be extremely simplified for the convenience of the enterprises to get a hold of their information within the shortest possible time and with the greatest amount of efficiency.
In particular, the servers or exchangers used in the enterprises usually have the most powerful functions and are often very expensive. To extend their lifetimes, to avoid poor heat dissipation, and for the convenience of the user, the servers or exchangers are mostly installed on a rack. The stack arrangement can further save a lot of space and energy for the enterprises.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional server 10 is fixed on a rack 20. The rack 20 mainly contains four vertical legs 21 and several positioning holes 22. As shown in the drawing, the server 10 has a housing 11, a plurality of fixed plates 12, a plurality of first screws 13, and a plurality of second screws 14. The housing 11 has a plurality of first through holes 15. The fixed plates 12 are formed with corresponding second through holes 16. The first screws 13 go through the second through holes 16 and the first through holes 15 for fixing the fixed plates 12 on the housing 11. The second screws 14 go through the third through holes 17 on the fixed plates 12 for fixing the fixed plates 12 onto the positioning holes 22 on the rack 20.
However, a lot of screws are used in the above-mentioned server for fixing the server on the rack. And according to this reason, the method of manufacturing the above-mentioned server spends more time for assembly and it also reduces the productivity and increases the production costs. In this case, the screws and the fixed plates 12 are bought along with the purchase of the server 10. Since they are small, they are easily lost, which may result in difficulties in assembly.
It is therefore an important subjective of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus with a rotatable hanger that reduces the use of screws and thus makes assembly much easier.